


Crucifixion

by Cyanocitta_97



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor(Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform, thorloki - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanocitta_97/pseuds/Cyanocitta_97
Summary: 感谢恨云不成水提供的脑洞（以及授权）！写了两三天才写出来orz之前并没有试过这样的文风……因为太喜欢这个脑洞所以已经试着做到最好了QWQ





	Crucifixion

**天神。**

**没有其他词汇能比这个更加贴切——当狂风呼啸着将云层聚拢，晴朗白昼瞬间被阴云笼罩暗沉如夜之时，他的兄长，现今的** **阿斯加德之主，** **Thor Odinson** **，雷霆之神与风暴之主，如同喧嚣末世中的救世主般降临于混乱的战场。他的眼中溢出雷光，周身电光缠绕，手中雷电鼓噪着升腾，让他面前原本嚣张的罪人们不禁露出退缩迟疑之态。他的公正与大爱，他的力量与伟岸，全都凝聚在一把武器上。若有谁胆敢阻拦他，那必将承受** **Mighty Thor的怒火，以血与生命作为代价。**

**是的，这是来自于神明的审判。**

**凡人在此面前除了忏悔祷告，祈求原谅之外，没有任何退路。**

Loki从未见过Thor这般模样。他的兄长看上去满腔怒火，又透着无尽的哀伤。那具孔武有力的强健躯体中困着一个破碎且痛苦着的灵魂。世人皆为雷神的降临而欢呼，而Loki却只觉得心上被无数细碎尖刃剜出了个巨大的空洞。就在那个瞬间，他带着一身冷汗惊坐而起，在床上全身止不住地颤抖了许久。

自他将宇宙魔方从即将被毁的藏宝库中带出来的那日开始，只要他试图入睡，这真实得仿佛就发生在他眼前的异象便会化作梦境悄悄入侵他的脑海，一日又一日，没有丝毫改变，使他难以安眠。

 **Thor终有一日会以那样的姿态降临此世。** Loki心想， **阿斯加德的国王终有一日将会变得无所不能，无人可挡。**

一阵不知从何处吹来的阴风将Loki从沉思之中拽回现实，他正站在难民船的大厅中央。在这里，Thor带着子民们的祈愿与祝福加冕为王，带着死里逃生的Asgardians在茫茫宇宙中寻找希望。这里曾是整艘船最为宽敞明亮的舱室，平日里民众们经常在此闲话家常，孩童们于此嬉闹，探讨未来的光景。这里是眺望群星的最佳地点——而此刻，这间舱室被战争的火焰摧残的满目疮痍。染血的尸体与飞船的残骸杂乱地堆叠在地上，明亮的火焰在缝隙之间通过勉强维持的舱内氧气供给摇曳着挣扎，同太空中温柔美好的星光将一地破败幽幽照亮。

 **一场战争** ，或者更确切些，在 **一场屠杀** 之中，勇于对邪恶力量发起抗争的仙宫战士与萨卡的竞技场斗士一个不剩地倒在了地上。黑矮星正观望四周，沾血的武器同染满血迹的双手正控诉着他的残暴；亡刃将军沉默地立在一旁，唯有手中正淌着血的长枪在宣告他的冷漠；暗夜比零星看到一旁似乎还有幸存者在挣扎着喘息，便毫不犹豫地上前补上了一枪；乌木喉跨过地上的尸首与残骸，仿佛置身于灯光璀璨的舞台中央，以虔诚之姿高歌赞颂着Thanos的伟大。

Loki只觉得自己的意识仍有些飘忽，似是有些耳鸣，只听到不怎么连贯的只言片语。

**仁慈，救赎，重生……呵！在这屠宰场的中央，将杀戮之行冠上如此圣洁的名义来赞扬……你怎么配？！你又怎敢？！**

他看着身形高大的泰坦提起他那正仰面朝天，半个身子挂在飞船之外的兄长后向着自己的方向慢步走来。巨人左手上的金属手套在焰光与星光的照耀下莫名泛着阴冷诡异的光泽，紫色的力量宝石镶嵌其中，正散发着不详的光芒。

“交出空间宝石。”

沙哑低沉的声音回响在空旷的大厅内，伴随着圣殿二号轰击难民船的轰鸣声。

“我们……没有……空间宝石……它和阿斯加德一起被毁了。”

Loki还在小心翼翼地琢磨着措辞，脑袋还被泰坦捏在手里的雷神就先他一步开了口，否认了他们持有宇宙魔方的事实。

“空间宝石和你哥哥的头，二选一。”Thanos显然不打算同已经几乎失去了所有战斗力的雷神废话——确切说，从一开始他对话的对象就不是手里提着的那个阿萨人。

诡计之神看着自己的兄长被翻转过来，力量宝石抵上雷霆之神的翼点1。他抬眼望向因为背光所以显得格外阴沉恐怖的泰坦，牵动嘴角试图勾出一个笑容来。

“我已经说了……我们没有……”

“随便你，我不在乎。”Loki的语气轻飘飘的，似是满不在乎，“Do it.”

力量宝石发出亮光，灼烧着雷霆之神，金色的裂痕自宝石接触的地方蔓延开来。作为整个Asgard最强大的战士，Thor都不忍不住在这样的力量摧残之下发出惨烈的哀嚎。

Loki试图绷住脸上那满是无所谓的笑容，却根本做不到对面前的场景置若罔闻。眼看着金色的裂纹越来越多，黑发的神子面上仅剩的血色也一点点褪成苍白，连身子都开始微微颤抖——

——“Stop it！”

最终他还是喊了出来。

深呼吸一口气，抬手，荧蓝色的立方体出现在了他的手中，散发出幽幽的光芒。

“You really are the worst brother.”

Thor的声音听上去像是在笑，语气中却又满载着 **无奈** 。

 **噢，得了吧哥哥。** Loki心想，既然你让我去藏宝库释放Surtur,那你定然知道我是不可能把宇宙魔方留在那儿让它同阿斯加德一并毁灭的。

**你也应该知道我根本看不得你被折磨，就和你也见不得其他人对我动手一样。**

**“** **I assure you, brother, the sun will shine on us again.”**

 **不要放弃，现在还不到放弃的时候，虽然我交出了宇宙魔方，** **但请相信我，** **阿斯加德不会因此覆灭。**

还有希望。

以话语吸引他人的注意力一向是他的专长，毕竟他银舌头的外号也不是别人随意给他冠上的。

**要知道还有个大家伙还没登场呢。**

Loki用冗长的话语吸引着在场所有人的注意力，而阴影处，一个个头不小的生物已经做好了扑向在场的另一个大块头的准备。

“…We have a Hulk.”

诡计之神的话音刚落，Thanos与他的手下还未来得及思考这句话背后可能隐藏的意思，体型比常人大出多倍且一直悄无声息潜伏在旁的绿色怪物就从隐蔽处冲了出来，咆哮着直扑向紫色的泰坦。

Loki在Hulk动作的瞬间直接舍弃了手中的魔方扑向自己那明显露出疲态的兄长，挡去了一部分力量宝石散发出的冲击波。

黑矮星见到Thanos受袭立刻拿起手中的武器准备替自己的主人教训那个不识好歹的东西，却被一旁的乌木喉抬手拦下——“让他享受属于他的乐趣吧。”，身形瘦长的男人轻巧地开口说道。黑矮星面上表情似是有些不平，却仍旧放下了手中武器，同另外三个同伴看着那个绿色生物同自己的主人肉搏。

黑发的男人见状立刻伸手托住面前金发男人的肩与肘：“快点，趁着他们没注意到这儿。”他半是扶半是拽地想要将兄长带向一旁被胡乱堆叠的残骸所隐藏起来的通道逃离，却不想 **被挥开了手** 。

“What！”Loki的声音带上了明显的恼怒——蠢货！此时不走更待何时？！

“不。”Thor摇摇头，喘息着，同样也压低了声音开口，“不能丢下Hulk。”  
“你疯了！”Loki咬牙切齿，“你就为了那个蝼蚁要去和那个怪物拼命？！你还记不记得你现在是 **阿斯加德的王** ？！”

“对，可我不仅仅是阿斯加德的王，我还是一名 **复仇者** 。”借着Loki的力道稳住了身体，Thor从喉间发出了低沉的笑声，他拍了拍Loki的肩膀，“你什么时候看到我丢下过同伴？你赶紧先走吧。”

“This is madness!”Loki简直气的想要直接照准Thor脸来一拳，“我们的家园与领土已经支离破碎，诸神黄昏的幸存者如今也只剩下一半，你是嫌我们现在的处境还不够难堪，硬要阿斯加德再失去它的王吗？！”

“别忘了我们都生而为王。”Thor抬手，在眼睛已经危险地眯起，似乎下一秒就要给他腰间捅上一刀的黑发男人的后颈上轻捏了捏，“I thought the world of you, Loki.”金发的雷神重复了一遍他当初在萨卡星的电梯里同自己弟弟说的话，“你赶紧走。”他咧了咧嘴，试图露出个笑容来安抚难得面露焦躁的弟弟，“我和Hulk先吸引注意力，稍后就跟上。”

Loki回头瞟了一眼那四个正将所有注意力放在自家主人和Hulk身上的家伙，又转头看向自己的兄长。同时，在萨卡星上度过了两年角斗士生涯，且还被阿斯加德的女武神操练过的绿色生物已然在战斗中落入劣势，被迫从进攻方转变为了防守方。

Thor看见此景，原本略有缓和的神情再次变得严峻起来。身负无数伤痕的雷神将同样身上挂彩的诡计之神往暗处的角落推了一把，“走！”

说着，雷神握上了一旁飞船残骸中的一条钢筋。

在对方坚决肯定的目光下，黑发的神子有些气恼，却又无奈地摇了摇头。他隐藏在掩体之后，深深看了一眼自己那向着敌人英勇冲去的兄长，随后才转身向着身后那条还未被毁坏的舱内通道快步跑去。

Hulk的战吼与咆哮同飞船被重击损坏发出的刺耳扭曲声以及爆破声完美将这段兄弟之间的低语声掩盖，还将为弟者逃跑时并未注意而发出的脚步声掩埋。

“Valkyrie。”Loki从严重损毁的飞船大厅离开一段距离后，指尖划过衣领内隐藏着的卢恩符文，那些细小的符文在他指尖擦过时发出了细小的荧光，“群众撤离的怎么样了。”

“你们到底在搞什么？”女武神的声音在他的耳边响起，不耐烦的语气中透着点儿焦急和担忧，“余下的人都已经上船了，就等着你们几个——你们该不会和下面那群怪物玩儿上瘾了吧？你要再不联系我我都想要杀过来凑凑热闹了……你声音怎么好像有点儿不清楚？”

“你以为要在乌木喉和Thanos眼皮子底下发动魔法隐藏一整个逃生船很容易？只要散发出哪怕一星半点的魔法波动我们都可能全部完蛋！”Loki没好气道，“他说要殿后，I'm on my way。”他并不打算同女武神多废话，“启动飞船，准备走人。”

“那你哥哥呢？”

Loki的脚步顿了一下。

他突然想起了那个每当他入眠时便化作梦境潜入他脑海，困扰了他多日的那个异像。

“他是不会死的。”身着深色战衣的神明再次没好气地说道，“别问我为什么， **我就是知道** 。”

他嘟囔道。

“ **就算会死，也绝对不是今天** 。”

他喃喃道。

神明是不会做梦的。

若是梦见了什么，那必然是某种预兆，亦或者又是外来力量所制造的虚幻。

每当谎言之神从梦中惊醒，荧蓝色的小立方体都安稳地躺在他的手心里，散发着幽幽的光芒——Loki很确定自己睡前有把宇宙魔方仔细收好，但是这个小东西却总是在他梦醒之时出现在他手里。

这只有可能是这个小东西自己趁着他降低防备的时候偷偷跑出来。而连续几日都内容完全相同的梦境，意味着那必然是空间宝石趁着他睡眠时入侵他的意识所致。

重复且不带任何变化的幻象，仿佛在试图传递某种讯息。

“好吧，你们 **法师的小秘密** 。”Valkyrie在另外一头挑了挑眉，示意Krog和其他人准备启动飞船，“那你最好快点儿，赶在他们把这里整个儿毁灭之——”

她的话语被天边忽然划过的一道彩色光芒打断。

“……那是什……？”

Loki自然也看到了那道光——而远超常人的目力让他看到了随着那道光一并被传送走的绿色的巨大身躯。

他停下了脚步。

“……Damn.”  
“你怎么了？你还好吗？刚才那个是他吗？”女武神的声音听上去带着点儿惊讶，“Heimdall还活着？我刚才看到彩虹桥的光了。Hey？还听得见吗？”

“……Damn it！ Thor you idiot！”在片刻的沉默后Loki终于忍不住咬牙切齿怒喝出声，转头便向着来时的方向跑去，“Heimdall刚才应该是还活着，但现在一定是死了——惹恼Thanos可不会有什么好下场。”

稍微动动脑子他就能明白刚才到底发生了什么——好极了！现在Heimdall没了，Hulk也被送走了，只剩下Thor独自一人面对那个疯泰坦和黑暗教团——Damn it!!!

向来极少以行动宣泄怒火的邪神气的一拳砸向身旁的墙壁。

即便有Heimdall同诸神黄昏中剩下的少量仙宫战士们，还有Sakaar来的角斗士们并肩共同作战，全副武装的Thor也没能抵挡多久，更何况他现在身受重伤……Damn!! 为什么是Hulk！Heimdall你在想什么？！难不成这是Thor的又一个突发奇想？！那个向来严肃死板的守门人居然顺从了那样荒谬的主意？！区区一个中庭蝼蚁的命怎么可能比雷霆之神，the King of Asgard更加重要？！以彩虹桥守卫者的生命为代价去换一个寿命不过百岁的中庭蝼蚁的生命？！这根本是胡闹！！！

父神在上！就连Surtur的烈焰长剑都没能毁灭的阿斯加德，如今却要在这荒凉的茫茫宇宙中以这种屈辱的方式消亡吗？！仍在失去家园与亲人的悲痛中舔舐伤口，对于未来并未放弃希望的仙宫子民们，就要在这场浩劫之中永远失去体会这世间一切美好与苦难的资格了吗？！

雷神不会在此消亡，这是空间宝石每个夜晚都向谎言之神传达的异像。金发的神祇将会举起新铸的武器，招来他的仆从，将污秽从此世间祛除——那阿斯加德的子民们呢？他们的道路又通往何方？

异象中的雷霆之神让恶戏之神感到既熟悉又陌生。如此强大且充满威严，隐隐透着Odin众神之父的风范，但比起已经逝去的众神之父却又多了深沉的，难以隐藏的深沉哀伤，似乎没有任何事物能让他再度品味到成功与胜利的喜悦。金发男人有力的手臂将手中只属于王者的武器挥动的虎虎生风，每一招每一式都透着勇猛果敢与愤怒的同时却又透着巨大的悲恸与沉痛。

仿若一个一无所有的凡人，而不是新的阿斯加德之主。

不。

不应该是这样的。

阿斯加德不应该落得如此下场，永远帝国的王不可变得那般孤独。仙宫落魄至此其帝王还那样没落，阿斯加德怕是要沦为整个九界的笑柄直到世界之树彻底枯萎了！

开什么玩笑！

这不应是那个金光闪耀的永恒国度应有的结局！阿斯加德不会落得那样一个悲惨的结局！

谎言之神愤怒地握紧双拳，咬紧牙关，毅然转身回头，向着来时的方向行进。

“Valkyrie。”他的语气和语调在极端的愤怒下反而变得异常平静，“时间紧迫，立刻启动飞船，准备空间跳跃。”

“没问题，不过你必须快点登机——”

“启动空间跳跃装置还有定位需要一定时间。Thor不可能坚持多久，我正在返回的路上。”在想清楚自己接下来到底要做什么后，Loki的脑海一片清明，情绪也逐渐慢慢平稳下来，“绝对不能再拖延了，脱离母舰，立刻，马上！”

“……什么？”女武神的声音听上去满是不可思议，“弱鸡，你知道你在说什么吗？你甚至前后矛——”

“不是弱鸡是Loki！我没时间和你废话，listen——”

“你才要给我听着！”Valkyrie的声音骤然冷了下来，“小公主，女武神效忠于阿斯加德的王位。你要我相信你，把我们的国王陛下只身一人丢弃在同敌人对抗的最前线，这已经是我做出的最大让步了。然后你现在告诉我，你还要让我把国王的兄弟，阿斯加德的王子一并丢弃在这个随时都可能爆炸的飞船上，面对实力差距恐怖的敌人，莫名其妙地送命？”女武神冷笑了一声，“你让我一个瓦尔基里，一个身经百战的女武神在这种形势下躲在安逸的后方？！我——”

“ ** _Asgard is not a place, it's people._** ”Loki打断了Valkyrie，“既然你效忠于王座那你应该知晓Asgard的群众有多么重要而 **我们的国王** 又有多 **重视他们** 。女武神效忠于王位也意味着你们要效忠的 **不仅仅只是王位** ， **是整个** **Asgard** 。而如果你记得的话， **即便是王子也是要为了阿斯加德尽忠，因为这是我们的责任** ——我与我的兄长早已为Asgard的荣耀奋战经历过无数战场。 ** _这与是王或王子没有任何关系，与是不是士兵也毫无关系，大敌当前大家都是_** ** _Asgard的战士，我们必须保护我们的人民。Thor不会死，不会是此时此地，I promise_** ** _，但是你们若是继续留在这里就一定会死。”_** 圣殿二号的炮火攻击再度将飞船的部分护盾粉碎，因为船身剧烈的震颤，Loki一个踉跄差点跌倒。他咬紧牙关——Thor现在是只身一人面对Thanos了，他必须尽快赶到他兄弟的身边—— ** _“我们会为你们争取到足够多的时间，现在带着所有人离开，_** ** _Valkyrie_** ** _！我以_** ** _Prince of Asgard 的名义命令你即刻带着所有人离开！_** ”

“……Yes, Your Highness.”

Valkyrie迟疑了一下才给出回应。

“And please, don't die.”

“Who you think I am?” 听到这话，Loki忍不住轻笑了一下，“I’m the savior of Asgard!”

平心而论他其实并不觉得Thor能够目前这种恶劣的形势下存活下来——但神明并不会轻易做毫无意义的梦，而那个光怪陆离且逻辑杂乱的预知梦明显是空间宝石给予他的启示。

 **他看到星光照耀着无尽之海，海面上反射出点点璀璨光芒，月光洒在象牙石的雕塑上，为其蒙上一层柔光；他看到阳光再度普照** **Asgard的大地，金宫如同往日一般恢弘大气金碧辉煌，被匠工们精细雕琢的石台栏杆被温暖的阳光渡上些许金黄，绿色的嫩芽于阳光下在树枝末梢伸展开来，茁壮生长。**

 **那是平行世界的光景，是这场无望之战之后的场景，是需要付出无数的血与泪，无数牺牲才能换来的美好景色** 。

**The sun will shine on Asgard again.**

**空间宝石如此对他轻声细语。**

**Everything will be fine.**

**Thor的声音似乎仍回响在他耳畔。**

他不知道Thor要如何在这样恶劣的形式之下逃出生天——显而易见的，在这种情况下诡计之神是无论如何都没有办法能够救的了雷霆之神的——他也不知道自己的兄长又是如何获得了新的武器，又是在什么样的情况下力量又向上一个台阶。

他只知道Thor不会死，不是今日，不是此时此地，同样Asgard也是。

不过后者若是没有它的人民，那它便也什么都不是。

**_Asgard is not a place, it's people._ **

指尖再度划过衣领内侧，Loki将自己通讯彻底断开——即便是极易掩去魔法波动的最低程度的通讯魔法，他也不敢在乌木喉面前掉以轻心，万一让那个家伙发现了他正在与什么人通讯的话，那后果将不堪设想。

“如果你们要去地球的话。”谎言与诡计之神深呼吸了一口气调整了一下心态，轻笑着从走道旁的掩体之后显出身形，“恐怕需要一位向导。我可以当你们的引路人。”

Thor的视线灼热地似乎要烧穿他的后背。

Thanos自然是毫不留情地嘲讽了黑发神子先前的失败——意料之中，“不过我认为经验仍旧是经验，即便是一次失败。”Loki轻笑着，慢悠悠晃着步子，小心翼翼地向着身形高大的，带给他无数恐惧的那个泰坦走去。

他曾有一段时间是这个泰坦的手下，自然是知道要如何才能杀死这个疯家伙，也知道对方收集无限原石的目的——试图通过减少整个宇宙的一半人口来造福全世界。

没有任何种族得以从那样的灾厄之中独善其身，没有任何一个种族能在那个疯泰坦得到所有无限原石之后从这样的灾难中摘出来成为独一无二的特例。

 **_居然胆敢将手伸向神圣的_ ** **_Asgard_ ** **_？！你以为你有这个资格？！_ **

区区一个survivor！

**_你将你的杀戮行为视作救世？！着实荒谬可笑！_ **

“I,”

为了曾经遭受过的苦难。

“Loki, ”

为了曾经获得过的美好。

“Prince of Asgard,”

为了铭记那片我与我兄长共同成长，我与家人共同生活过的美好之地。

Loki忍不住回头看向自己被禁锢住的兄长，好一会儿才再度转头看向高大的泰坦。

“……Odinson, ”

为了我的家人。

他略微欠身。

“the rightful king of Jotunheim,”

为了我的兄长，我的国王。

“The God of Mischief,”

 **_为了那名为_ ** **_Asgard的永恒国度的续存。_ **

**_For Asgard. 他这样想着，紧贴身侧的左手悄悄凝聚出匕首。_ **

“do here have a pledge to you, my undying fidelity……eh！”

绝对的力量将匕首停在离开泰坦脖颈仅仅一指之距。力量宝石如同其名，拥有即便是神也难以对抗的强大力量。因此，不论墨绿披风的神祇如何用力，手中的匕首却还是不进分毫。

这是一场高概率失败的刺杀，但是向来谨慎小心的邪神却还是做了这个完全不似他会做出的愚蠢行径。

要是能够使用魔法的话就好了。他想，只可惜乌木喉一直在旁边盯着，而他也没有多余精力去再用一层魔法掩盖那些高攻击性魔法可能发出的魔法波动——要是因为一不小心分神从而导致逃生船被发现，那可就全完了。

“‘不灭的忠诚’……”泰坦冷笑着抬手捏住了恶戏之神的脖子，轻松将其抬离地面，“你应该更谨慎地选择你的用词。”

**_我有很谨慎的选择我的用词，我所宣言也并非虚妄，只是这誓词并非是对你承诺。_ **

Loki本能地在Thanos手里挣扎着，如同即将溺死的鱼。

他从未让除了长兄之外的任何人触碰自己脆弱的脖颈，毕竟无人会将这样致命的弱点暴露给外人——只可惜，Thanos相对于他来说太过强大，他根本没有还手之力。

**现在还不行。他想，隐形魔法因为附着物仍在施法范围内所以还未失效，他们还没有开始空间跳跃。**

他用力掰着Thanos扣在他脖颈上的手指，无助地挣扎着。

 **他很清楚这场刺杀成功的希望渺茫，并且也很清楚自己假意投诚的行为同交出** **tesseract的时候的言行有着太多矛盾，但是他不得不试，即便这看上去分外愚蠢。**

 **因为除此之外他别无他法，若是乌木喉和** **Thanos的注意力无法被某些东西抓住，那逃生船便很有可能会被发现。**

他不能容许那样的事情发生。

而当察觉到自己的隐形魔法因为超出施法距离失效的那一刻，Loki心里的石头终于落了地。

“You…will never…”他好不容易少许掰松了点儿Thanos卡在他脖子上的手指，恶狠狠瞪着对方，废了好大一番劲儿才将话从齿缝间挤出，“be…god！”

你不会成为神的。

Loki在心中冷笑。

我救不了Thor，甚至可能连自己都救不了——但是我可以拯救Asgard。

而你什么都救不了——你的行为根本算不上是拯救，还妄图称神？

可笑至极！

这样的话语明显惹恼了本就心情不佳的泰坦。又是意料之中——他有些不切实际地想着，徒劳地挣扎着，最终颈骨还是不负重堪地在巨大的压力之下伴随着扭曲声响被粉碎。

伴随着剧痛，视野迅速大面积地开始变黑，耳旁的嘈杂轰响也很快远去，隐约间似乎听到了有熟悉的声音发出绝望的悲鸣。

**I'm sorry, brother.**

**我陪你去往约顿海姆，你追我到中庭纽约。因为母亲的死再度协作去向瓦特海姆，为了寻找父亲又一同前往中庭，一起从彩虹桥坠落掉到萨卡** **再回到** **阿斯加德并肩对抗** **Hela** **，最终一起乘坐这艘飞船决定飞向地球……**

**We were raised together, we played together, we fought together.**

**I do remember all of that.**

**我们确实很早之前便分道扬镳，命运却总又让我们再度聚首。不过这次……**

**看来是不会有下一次了。**

**愿** **Asgard永远繁荣昌盛。**

恍惚间，Loki似乎看到了雷霆之神手举着新铸的锤斧在虹桥的光辉中降临于混乱的战场之上，怒吼着召唤他最忠实的仆从。雷光伴随着巨大的轰鸣声映照出金发男人如刀削般的坚毅脸庞。阴沉暗云间雷光涌动，红披风的神祇飞跃上空，轰雷所过之处必是一片焦土，在如潮水般涌来的敌人中开辟出一条道路，没有任何生物可以阻挡暴怒的雷霆之神的脚步。

如空间宝石所给他的启示一般。

Thor，my brother.

你会成为一个贤明的君主，同父亲一样成为九界的守护者，用你的闪电击碎那些在阴影处涌动着的黑暗，带领Asgard走向辉煌。

这一次，你会我哀悼，为我流泪，为我悲伤吗？

这个 **九界最大也是最可爱的笨蛋** 之前就已经上当了那么多次，这次该不会自作聪明地以为这是我又一个恶作剧，又一个谎言，再一次的诈死吧？

不过这样也不错。

My brother，你可以质疑我的忠诚，因为我曾背叛过你无数次；你可以质疑我所阐述的真实，因着我那甚至能将无用之人都夸的天花乱坠的那张嘴；你甚至可以质疑我的死亡，因我已数次在你面前死去却总又完好归来。

只有一件事情请你不要质疑。

My brother, and my friend.

Sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt I love you.

Never. 

 

\----------

 

当所有的事情都差不多尘埃落定之时，Thor终于得以片刻休息。

美国的俄克拉荷马州的气候温暖且干燥，柔和的晚风吹过原野，地上的植被随着风吹的方向轻轻摆动，发出细碎声响。

他坐在Asgardia的一处平台边缘向着星空远眺，不知道到底在是在找寻什么。

Valkyrie拿着两瓶中庭的啤酒，走向她效忠的王。Thor注意到这位年龄比他长了不少的女武神的到来，在互相点头算是问好之后接过了对方递给他的那瓶酒。

Valkyrie走到他身边坐下，拔开自己手中那瓶酒的瓶盖，仰头灌了一口酒后无言看向远方。

Thor低头看了看手中的那瓶酒，随后也拔开了瓶盖。

“He is a fool.”他眯着眼睛尝了一口那瓶啤酒，轻微的苦涩伴随着微甜在口腔中蔓延开来，“我都已经让他先走去和你们会和了，却还是跑回来。”他有些无奈地叹了口气，苦笑了一下后轻轻摇了摇头，“用劣拙的演技假意投诚，试图刺杀Thanos，还是在那种他根本没机会用自己最擅长的魔法的情况下……不得不说这是他迄今为止做出的最不像是他会做的事情，他应该很清楚他是救不了我的。”

女武神抿唇沉默半响后才缓缓开口：“I'm sorry for your lost, Your Majesty. ”她迟疑了片刻，“但请允许我纠正一点，Loki殿下会选择返回并不是因为您。”

听见这话，金发神祇的脸上不免露出了惊讶的神色。

“原本他的确是打算直接按照您的吩咐来逃生船上同我们会和的。”小麦色皮肤的女武神又灌了一口酒，皱了下眉头，“但是在看到彩虹桥的光芒传送走了Hulk之后他就改变了主意——他明显对那个叫Thanos的家伙很熟悉，在当我问起Heimdall是否还活着的时候。”女武神甩了下头，似乎是要甩开什么让她感到不适的东西一般，“他很确定你不会有事，大概是从哪儿通过什么方式得知了什么预言……我想你应该比我更清楚， **法师们总是有各种各样的方式提前知道很多常人不知道的东西。** ”

Thor露出了惊愕的表情。

“他会回头。”女武神转头看向雷霆之神，“是因为逃生船要脱离母舰，启动空间跳跃装置的时间可能不够。”说完她摇了摇头，回过头去再次眺向远方，“不得不说我很意外……他说‘ ** _这与是王或王子没有任何关系，与是不是士兵也毫无关系，大敌当前大家都是_** ** _Asgard的战士，我们必须保护我们的人民。_** ’我至今都记得。He take this as his responsibility. He die for Asgard, My King.”

金发的雷神哑然。

他呆坐了半响，才摇摇头，再次苦笑出声。

“……所以我才说，他是个傻瓜。”

他早应该知道的——不论如何诋毁，对Asgard金玉其外败絮其中的状况出言讽刺表示不削，他的兄弟，谎言与诡计之神，都深爱着他们的家园，并同他一样，愿为这黄金构筑的永恒国度的续存献上自己的生命。

**即便与这金光闪耀以虚妄的假象做美好外衣的国度格不相入，即便血统上与这个国度的王族实为死敌——只因这是他们所生活成长的地方，是家人所在之处，是故事开始之处……**

**……也是爱与思念寄托之处。**

再次饮下一口爽口的啤酒——这酒似乎比起刚才苦涩了许多。

他再度回忆起年少时期兄弟两人在母亲的花园中嬉闹，在训练场上挥洒汗水，在藏书馆窗口的阳光下一个忍不住打盹儿另一个则认真地阅读古籍……

“大傻瓜。”

我当时怎么说的来着？

「“Stop it.”」

我应该给他一个吻的。

Thor心想。

金发的神祇仰头将手中余酒饮尽，酒中细微的甜意被浓重的苦涩所淹没。

呛的雷霆之神竟落下泪来。

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 翼点：【太阳穴的位置是颅顶骨、额骨、蝶骨及颞骨的交汇之处，称为“翼点”或“翼缝”】——来自百度百科。在这里使用只是因为单纯不想写“太阳穴”而已……  
> 2\. 我想雷3和复联3的台词我应该不用特意说明都有哪些了……吧。  
> 3\. "We were raised together, we played together, we fought together."——出自复联1时Thor将Loki从昆式战机上带下来之后的对话。  
> 4\. “九界最大也是最可爱的笨蛋”——漫画JIM（真的强烈安利大家漫画……好多糖QAQ！  
> 5\. "My brother, and my friend. Sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt I love you."——出自雷1删减片段。


End file.
